Amazon Catastrophe
The Amazon Catastrophe (Aka. The Amazon Missile Crisis) was a failed guerrilla conflict and clandestine operation between the United State's, Defense Intelligence Agency funded Brazilian Militia and the People's Republic of China in 2069 which ended with the subsequent ballistic bombing of the U.S. Navy policing the Panama Canal. Background in February 2069 Chinese Fleet Admiral Zhihuan and Chairman Cheng met to discuss possible tactics to gain the upper hand over the United States. A conclusion was made to set up a secret strategic launch position with the capability of launching Ballistic Missiles, to deter the U.S. from counter assault. At first this was proving to be a problem because the U.S. Navy had blockaded Colombia, an ally of the Chinese regime from the west coast, for fear of a Chinese invasion staged from the country. Admiral Zhihuan elected to send missile carrying cruisers down and around cape horn and up the east coast of Brazil. The cruisers eventually made their way up the Amazon river and established a launch site deep inside the rainforest. The site was code-named "发射场 黄貂鱼" (Launch Site Stingray). Chinese Strategic Advantage With both Alaska and the Panama canal under their control, the Chinese would have successfully encircled the U.S. both north and south and would have gained the a large majority of America's resources in the Process, Oil from Alaska, and Livestock and Food production from South America. With the ongoing border conflict between Colombia and Brazil in full swing, the Chinese would also have a platform to successfully take over a majority of South America further encircling the United States. For nearly a month the Chinese were able to ferry supplies over the border from Colombia by both Land and Air. The Brazilian government were so tied up in the constant guerrilla war and rioting in their cities that they simply did not have the time or resources to fight or even detect a Chinese threat in the deepest parts of the rainforest. U.S. aid was already on hand the Brazilians in the form of Peacekeeping units who seemed to be making no real effect. U.S. Retaliation It was a chance encounter between a U.S. Submarine patrolling the East coast of Brazil and a Chinese resupply ship that brought the threat to U.S. attention. on April 4th 2069 a Lockreed spy plane was launched from Nellis Air Force Base to take aerial photographs of the area. The site was well armed, well defended and well fortified. A large scale U.S. assault would prompt a nuclear strike from the Chinese so that was not a viable option. The department of defense looked to the Defense Intelligence Agency, the United States go to group for foreign espionage. The DIA hastily put forward a plan for a precision strike on the base by U.S. operatives while a distraction was staged by U.S. armed Brazilian militia. Special Agent William Myers and Special Agent Arnold (Arnie) Martell, volunteered for the mission. They were well armed with state of the art Sniper Rifles and were well trained covert operatives but a distraction was crucial. The militia was armed and had high morale to fight out the invaders to their home country and were skilled in jungle warfare, but their military training an discipline was not even close to that of the Chinese. it was not a fight it was a massacre. The two DIA agents managed to infiltrate the compound but were discovered and imprisoned. As of the Great War in 2077 their whereabouts after capture were still unknown. Aftermath Less than a week later, the Chinese were able to bomb the U.S. Navy ships policing the area around the Panama Canal and quickly take over control, cutting off U.S. supply from Brazil and shipping routes from East to West coast. As part of a process to see what went wrong technicians from the Department of Defense created a Simulation of the events similar to that of the Anchorage Simulation, this was partly to tutor new operatives and partly to understand fully what alternatives there may have been to prevent the situation. Category:History